Many computing devices, including mobile computing devices, can run application software to perform various functions, such as communication-related functions, data manipulation functions, image generation and/or presentation functions, audio generation and/or presentation function, and other functions. The application software can be downloaded, or communicated to a computing device from a server or other computing device. In some cases, the application software can be downloaded as part of a software package. The software package can include application software and instructions for installing the application software. For example, the software package can be executable to carry out the instructions to install the application software.
Some software application can rely upon functionality embodied in one or more software libraries. Example software libraries include software with input/output functionality, graphical user interface functionality, operating system interface functionality, memory management functionality, mathematical functionality, and other functionality. For example, the software application can be stored in an executable file that includes the software libraries used by the application.